Jesse's has two small Secrets
by SGC
Summary: Jesse has a family outside of Mutant X chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

**_Jesse Secret_**

"You have children?" Brennan asked walking next to Emma who was following Jesse, Adam, and Shalimar. Jesse didn't say anything because he just didn't know what to say.

"We have to get to Tayla... she won't know Eckhart's found her" Shalimar said looking at looking at Adam. Jesse started to walk faster.

"Who's Tayla" Brennan asked again. Adam looked at Jesse waiting for him to say something...but he didn't.

"She used to be a member of Mutant X... but when she got pregnant she didn't won't her Children to be chased or be in the line of Eckhart, but it looks like he found her and the children" Adam said trying to keep up with Jesse who still didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this... did you know Emma" Brennan asked looking at Emma.

"No" she said looking at Brennan.

"You didn't need to know...no one did... so how did Eckhart find out" Jesse said which was the first time he talked since they found out Eckhart found his family.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out" Adam said with a voice that said he had a mission.

When they got to a house they stopped and looked around to see nobody outside.

"We can go in at the back... remember Tayla does not know you two. So don't do anything crazy near her are the twins" Adem told Brennan and Emma. Everyone started to move in till Brennan said

"Wait" they all looked at him to see what he wanted.

"What are there powers?" Brennan asked, Emma was looking at the others waiting for them to answer.

Adam and Shalimar looked at each other then at Jesse. Jesse took a deep breath and looked at the house he knew Tayla and his kids were in then back at Brennan and Emma.

"Tayla can throw fire and the twins do not have powers yet... there's also David" Jesse said. "Who's David and what can you do?" Emma asked.

"He's there to help protect the twins and Tayla even though she would say she didn't need protection... David has the ability to move things with his mind" Shalimer told them.

"What are the twins names and how old are they?" Emma asked.

"There five and there names are Beka and Alex" Adam said.

"Adam we need to get in there" Jesse said getting up and going to the back of the house while the others followed.

**_What do you think do you like it this is my first story so be kind and tell me what you think (can anyone tell me what kind of Mutants there are?)_**


	2. 8 years ago

_**Jesse Secret**_

"You have children?" Brennan asked walking next to Emma who was following Jesse, Adam, and Shalimar. Jesse didn't say anything because he just didn't know what to say.

"We have to get to Tayla... she won't know Eckhart's found her" Shalimar said looking at looking at Adam. Jesse started to walk faster.

"Who's Tayla" Brennan asked again. Adam looked at Jesse waiting for him to say something...but he didn't.

"She used to be a member of Mutant X... but when she got pregnant she didn't won't her Children to be chased or be in the line of Eckhart, but it looks like he found her and the children" Adam said trying to keep up with Jesse who still didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this... did you know Emma" Brennan asked looking at Emma.

"No" she said looking at Brennan.

"You didn't need to know...no one did... so how did Eckhart find out" Jesse said which was the first time he talked since they found out Eckhart found his family.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out" Adam said with a voice that said he had a mission.

When they got to a house they stopped and looked around to see nobody outside.

"We can go in at the back... remember Tayla does not know you two. So don't do anything crazy near her are the twins" Adem told Brennan and Emma. Everyone started to move in till Brennan said

"Wait" they all looked at him to see what he wanted.

"What are there powers?" Brennan asked, Emma was looking at the others waiting for them to answer.

Adam and Shalimar looked at each other then at Jesse. Jesse took a deep breath and looked at the house he knew Tayla and his kids were in then back at Brennan and Emma.

"Tayla can throw fire and the twins do not have powers yet... there's also David" Jesse said. "Who's David and what can you do?" Emma asked.

"He's there to help protect the twins and Tayla even though she would say she didn't need protection... David has the ability to move things with his mind" Shalimer told them.

"What are the twins names and how old are they?" Emma asked.

"There five and there names are Beka and Alex" Adam said.

"Adam we need to get in there" Jesse said getting up and going to the back of the house while the others followed.

_**What do you think do you like it this is my first story so be kind and tell me what you think (can anyone tell me what kind of Mutants there are?)**_


End file.
